In today's rapidly growing e-commerce environment, it is very common for customers to order food and other goods for delivery to the home or business from retailers who are based far away and/or are local. Shipping delivery carriers, such as UPS, deliver an average of 15 million packages each day to customers worldwide, and online retailers, such as Amazon, ship about 1.8 million packages each day worldwide. Customers worry about package theft when such packages are left unattended at their home or business. Conventional approaches for delivery of goods have failed to solve the issue of in home or work secure delivery of environmentally sensitive goods and other goods to customers' home or work premises. It would thus be desirable to have an improved storage assembly apparatus for the delivery of environmentally sensitive goods and other goods, among other desirable features as described herein, which avoids the disadvantages of conventional storage apparatus.